Memory Stealer
by Sroa Dwin
Summary: When a Windian princess is kidnapped, the detectives must find her before her father finds she's missing, or else he'll declare war on Reikai! And why are they accompanied by the princess's little sister? Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Memory Stealer - Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Crystal Chronicles, Legend of Mana, or anything else that crops up that isn't mine. I probably don't even own most of this plot. So no suing!  
  
Hello everyone! Okay, for those who have read my other story, I'm sorry for not putting in the third chapter, considering I have two reviews for it. But I'm having trouble adding to it. If I don't get suggestions, the chapter's going to be about a page and a half long at the most. Plus my French grandparents are staying at my house for about a week. As I write, they're getting settled in. And my internet connection died so I don't have access to ff.net.  
But enough excuses. Read and enjoy!  
  
[blah] = flashbacks/dreams/change of scenes/end or beginning of chapter  
  
[Prologue]  
  
"Koenma, sir, there's a girl here who claims she's the Knight Commander of Windia. She wishes to see you sir."  
  
"Well? What about it? Can't you just tell her I'm busy, Ogre?"  
  
"She told me to give you this, sir." Ogre handed Koenma a silver medallion, hanging on a thin chain. It had a sword crossed with a spear on one side, and a bird flying on the other engraved in it. Koenma peered at it, then his eyes widened.  
  
"Good gravy Ogre, that IS the Knight Commander! Send her in immediately!"  
  
"No need, Koenma, I'm here, no thanks to your lousy messenger system," said a calm, slightly tart, voice. Both of them looked at the figured leaning on the doorway.  
  
She was short, with blue-black hair and stormy-blue eyes. She wore a long white tunic (Like what Yoko wore when he first appeared in the Dark Tournament), dark blue pants, and a light blue shirt. On her left upper-arm she wore a circular white badge with a blue bird flying on it, like on the medallion. The badge was circled in yellow, indicating that she was the leader of the Windian Armies, the Knight Commander.  
  
The outfit, along with her, was soaked. She clutched her left upper- arm with her right hand, right underneath her badge. That area of her shirt was stained in blood. In her left hand she held a spear, the tip bloody.  
  
"Leave," she commanded Ogre, who scurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. Koenma gulped.  
  
"Tell me the rumors aren't true," she began. "Tell me my sister wasn't kidnapped from right under your nose – "she stopped, cocking her head slightly. She heard footsteps coming towards the room. Glaring at him slightly, she told him, "We'll finish this later." Koenma watched as she blended into a shadow in the corner, unnoticeable.  
  
Just after she had finished Yusuke entered the room, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. Something flashed by, and Hiei stood there as well.  
  
"Alright pacifier-breath, what is it this time?" asked Yusuke. Koenma laid a photograph on the table. It was of a young girl of about eighteen years old, dressed in a peach-colored kimono with printed green leaves on it. Her obi was the same color as the leaves. She had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was a delicate golden – brown color.  
  
"You are to rescue the princess of Windia," said Koenma. Everyone gathered around the desk, looking at the picture.  
  
"Is that her?" asked Kurama softly. Koenma nodded.  
  
"Wow is she hot," said Kuwabara loudly.  
  
"I thought Yukina was your girlfriend," said Yusuke.  
  
"Of course," Kuwabara amended quickly, "she isn't nearly as beautiful as my Yukina." Yusuke and Kurama hid smiles and Hiei glared at the picture, hands shaking slightly with held-in anger. Then he suddenly stared at the shadow in the corner.  
  
"Any questions?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Just one," replied Hiei. "Why is the shadow dripping?" Everyone but Koenma stared at the shadow. Koenma sighed.  
  
"You might as well come out now," said, not bothering to look. The shadow disappeared and in its stead was the Knight Commander.  
  
[End of prologue]  
  
Ok everyone, you know the routine. Review! Please! I'll try to answer any question in the next chapter. Also, if you have any poems or stuff that you want me to post (however unlikely that is), just send it to me with the name you want to be called by, and I'll put it up before the next chapter. See ya! 


	2. Chapter 1

Memory Stealer – Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: If you read the first chapter, then it doesn't need to be said a second time. If you didn't read the first chapter, then go back and read it you baka! If you read it but not recently, then either go back and read it or take my word that all I own is Raven (not from Teen Titans) and any other characters you don't recognize. Your choice.  
  
Alright, since I feel pumped up and ready to write, I'm going to continue, even though I didn't get any reviews yet. In the prologue, Koenma met the Knight Commander of the Windian Armies. Why was she all bloody? What does the missing princess have to do with any of this? And what will be the Spirit Detectives reaction to her?  
...Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Read and enjoy.  
  
[blah] = beginning or end of chapter/change of scenes/flashback/dream  
  
[Chapter 1]  
  
The detectives stared at her, wide-eyed, and she stared right back, her right hand clutching the wound on her left arm, and her left hand clutching the bloodied spear. She released the spell that hid her dark wings, causing the eyes of the detectives to get, if possible, wider. Finally Kuwabara broke the silence.  
  
"Hey lady, what happened to you?" he asked. She gave him a look that almost qualified as a glare.  
  
"My men and I were ambushed," she answered shortly. Murmuring to herself, she added, "I knew we should have flown, but no, of all the days in the year it could've rained, it had to rain today." She looked at the four people in front of her. She lingered on Hiei and Kurama, and then settled on Yusuke.  
  
"So you're Yusuke Urameshi, the famed Spirit Detective of Koenma," she said softly. It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah, what about that?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, and then replied.  
  
"You're not what I expected," she finally said, her voice still soft.  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"Well, if you listen to the Windian rumors, you're ten feet tall, blue-skinned, shoot lightning out of your mouth, and eat A-class demons for breakfast." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Well that's an interesting picture," he said. Koenma cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Raven, I believe you had information to share," said Koenma. She got out a scroll and handed it to the toddler.  
  
"Read it," she ordered. Koenma unscrolled it and read it.  
  
"It's a poem," he said finally. "It says:  
  
In the land that is air  
  
Lies the princess that is fair  
  
To free her from her imprisoned state  
  
Find the five artifacts of fate.  
  
One is in the sands below,  
  
Another in a tower that is yellow.  
  
The third lies in the waters of time,  
  
The fourth is in its grave of lime.  
  
To find the fifth you must have the four  
  
From the places that you tour,  
  
Find the tower in the dark,  
  
Following the man that is a lark.  
  
From there you must grow the flower  
  
Whose holy power  
  
Cannot be rivaled by another,  
  
And whose origin is from a mother.  
  
Only when tears of grief  
  
Have been shed for the thief  
  
Will the flower bloom with light  
  
And give the thief back his fight.  
  
To fight the monster that steals the past,  
  
The one who is fast  
  
Must play the fife  
  
That brings back past life.  
  
With the knowledge that they bring  
  
He who solves mysteries must fling  
  
His most powerful shot at the eater,  
  
Which will make him the defeater.  
  
From there the Healer, the Fighter, the Maiden, and the Lover  
  
Must take cover  
  
And go to the land that is air  
  
To deliver the princess that is fair."  
  
"That sounds vaguely familiar," said Kurama.  
  
"That sounds like something my English teacher would make up," said Yusuke.  
  
"I agree with Urameshi," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn," was all Hiei had to say.  
  
"I know that poem," said Raven suddenly. "It's a riddle that was written by a prophet in the Old Language. It's only been recently translated into modern Windian. Whoever wrote this note is an educated scholar, if not Windian themselves."  
  
"So what's the answer then?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No one knows," she replied. "Not much study as been done on it. If you'll give Koenma and me a day or two, we might be able to figure something out, though."  
  
"So we meet back here tomorrow after school?" asked Yusuke. Everyone nodded assent. The detective left the room, and Raven sighed. Time to get to work.  
  
[The next day, in Koenma's office, after school]  
  
"So what have you guys found?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"All I found was that 'the waters of time' are near a village in the Makai, called Blackhawk," said Koenma.  
  
"I found more," said Raven. "From the information I gathered, I'm guessing that 'the land that is air' is Windia, since that's what it is – dirt held together by very strong, permanent wind spells. Since 'the princess that is fair' is imprisoned and supposed to be returned to Windia, I'd guess she's the Windian princess that's been kidnapped.  
'The sands below' refers to the desert below the eastern edge of Windia; it's been said that way before. As for 'a tower that is yellow', that probably refers to the tower at Windia Castle that faces north; it's made of yellow stone. The rest, I don't know."  
  
"I just wish we had more time to look this stuff up," Koenma complained. "At this rate we'll never figure out what the artifacts are, let alone where."  
  
"Ok, so there are three artifacts we can get – "mused Yusuke.  
  
"Two," corrected Raven. "None of you would be able to get into Windia, let alone the castle. And if I went, well..." she repressed a shudder, barely. "Let's just say things would go downhill and leave it at that."  
  
"Why's that? I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"  
  
"If I go," said Raven slowly, making sure they understood, "I'll have to explain why I'm there. Father – the king – doesn't know that the princess is missing, and if we're lucky, he'll never know. If he finds out, though, it will almost certainly mean war with Reikai."  
  
"So how do we get the artifact the, if no one can go to Windia?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Simple," she replied, "I'll just send one of my men to get it." She flashed them a grin as they looked at, startled. "It pays to be able to order people around." Raising her voice slightly, she said, "Oh, and Hans – I know your listening through the keyhole, so listen up – "she heard some cursing and an "I told you so" "– you're in charge. Take the men back and bring back that artifact when you're done. Understood?" There was some shuffling and a "yes ma'am" could be heard from the other side of the door. "And no sending men to follow me this time!" Everyone stared at her.  
  
"How did you know he was there?" asked Hiei, breaking the silence.  
  
"He always does that," she replied calmly. "It helps to figure out stuff more quickly."  
  
"I guess we should split up then," said Yusuke.  
  
"I'll stay here and see if I can find out some more about the riddle," said Kurama.  
  
"I'll go with the bird," said Hiei.  
  
"We're going to go find that artifact near 'the waters of time' now," she told them, dragging Hiei as she left. "See ya."  
  
After they had left, Yusuke said, "I guess that leaves us with the desert, huh, Kuwabara?"  
  
[End of chapter]  
  
Finally I'm finished! This took forever to write, so I'd really appreciate some reviews here! You heard me, review! Please? 


End file.
